


Untitled Self-Indulgent Fic

by NegativNein



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But Really Mostly Crack, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativNein/pseuds/NegativNein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's America's Favourite Superhero? This fic will tell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Self-Indulgent Fic

Steve was feeling confident. The People's Choice Award for America's Favourite Superhero was going to be his.  
He had the costume. And the name, Captain _America_. And he needed the platform to make an announcement!  
Tony would be swept off his feet by Steve's cheesy yet endearing declaration that he might well be America's Favourite, but his personal hero was none other than Tony Stark.  
Tony would laugh, fly on stage where Steve would catch him, they would share a kiss and it would be magical!

\----

Clark was feeling confident. The People's Choice Award for America's Favourite Superhero was going to be his.  
He had the costume. And the motto (Truth, Justice, and the _American_ way!). And he needed the platform to make an announcement!  
Lex would be swept off his feet by Superman's cheesy yet endearing declaration that he might well be America's Favourite, but credit for that must surely be shared with his beloved arch-nemesis, Lex Luthor.  
Lex would laugh, Clark would fly down to him, they would share a kiss and it would be magical!

\----

Tony was feeling confident. He was Iron Man, and Iron Man totally was America's Favourite Superhero.  
And that was going to be enough get him teased till kingdom come by his asshole of a boyfriend. Teasing was good. Teasing led to banter, ribbing, playful punching and eventually lots and lots of sexy times.  
Tony knew, 'cause said boyfriend was none other than The World's Greatest Detective, and The Prince of Gotham... so Tony had quite enough ammunition for teasing already. And he could document the happy results.  
And that made him hungry for a chance to be the teas-ee, not teas-er, for once.

Come on, America, get it right!

\----

"And the People's Choice Award for America's Favourite Superhero goes to... THE BATMAN!!!"

The audience burst in to a wild applause. Cheering. Whooping! 

Yet no sign of the Batman... but wait! A length of monofilament wire came down suddenly, and the award flew up to the ceiling, where a dark figure loomed. Batman caught the flying silver surfboard, bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The crowd went wild! Wild!

Lex turned to Superman and smirked "That is why he's the leader of the Justice League and you're just a kitten-saving grunt: showmanship!" To hell with magical, thought Clark, and kissed him. Lex shut up. And kissed back.

Steve turned to Tony, who was hollering and clapping, "You know, you should have won, Tony. You're my hero!" - batting his lashes as he turned his hopeful and admiring gaze towards Tony. Things could still be magical!

Tony snorted at Steve's fish impression "Why, thanks Steve! But you know, he's the goddamn Batman!" 

And Iron Man flew away, thinking that America had surely gotten it right this time!

**Author's Note:**

> Inexcusably silly, I know! Forgive me? I was having a bad day...


End file.
